unbreakable
by jankenmor
Summary: All people over fifteen gone, Selena might also be the most powerful person in the Fayz. Invited into Caine's group she decides to spread her awsomeness everywhere until the big fight comes, who will she chose? The side of her new crush, or the side of the kid that need to get a British accent and ginger hair?


It was a completely ordinary day, and I was sitting with Computer Jack zoning out on what the teacher said. I had been smart for my age. I had photographic memory, but that was probably the only good thing about me.

My name is Selena Lily Potter, you might want to ask who is you're parents? Well I have no fucking idea! I lived in an orphanage, until they whipped me off to Coates academy, apparently I was special.

But I knew why they did it, I was a _freak_ wherever I went something weird happened, like that time everyone accidently saw me trip of the mountain, but then later saw me eating ice cream at the shop, or when some bullies chased after me in a museum and I ended up in one of the cages.

Nobody knew how I ended up there, I just said that I squeezed my way through there, and that I never fell but just snuck of.

Why I lied I have no idea, but I didn't really care.

I was gazing at the teacher when she suddenly disappeared. "Wtf?"  
After that everything moved by really fast, figuring out all people over fifteen were gone, jack freaking out, me comforting him and now, the uber-charming voice of Caine Soren over the speakers. "Please, everyone come to the dining room, nice and calm now!" ha-ha, he said dining room, British tea-guy.

I and jack walked over, he was scared. While I was, well me. I saw Caine, Drake and the bitch stand on the table, a few had come before us and stood now knowing what to do than look at them, but random me strolled up to them before pausing right in front of them. Caine and bitchie were looking at me amused, eyebrows raised, and I had no idea about drake, what? His looks could kill...

"Why, hi there! Splendid morning isn't it?" I said cheerfully. "Selena!" my one and only friend, Brianna called right from my side, probably using her freaking speed. That is unfair, why can't I be as fast?

I pouted while making my eyes large and doe eyed. "Yes bree?" she was currently glaring on me with a hand on her hip.

"Come" she growled out before starting to drag me away. «Wait, I think she can stay and talk, don't you Diana?" Charming asked. I looked behind me with large doe-like eyes that no one could refuse. The girl, Diana or something gave me an amused look before she nodded.

"Yay, see bree. They like me!" I cheered with a huge grin on my face. She gave me a blank look "Why am I friends with you?" "Because I'm awesome?" SHE gave me another look, shocker right.

She walked away shaking her head and muttering "Only Selena...» I turned around again still with a cheerful grin, mind you. I always looked happy. "Soooo.." I said dragging the o out. Diana raised her eyes brown "Yes?" I gave her a brilliant smile before replying "Watc'ha doing?"

I think they just figured something important out, I'm mental. "Are you mental?" Drake the spake asked, waaaait. Is spake a word, if so it is a rather funny one... Dude, I just thought the word rather.

I must have blanked out because when I came back someone was waving their hand in my face, Drake, the only cute sadist in the whole world were waving his hands in my face with a look of irritation on his face. "Well?" He asked, I gave him a confused look. "Well what?" "Are you mental?"

I snorted "Of course I am, how could you not notice that?" It was then I noticed that people were going in cars. I stared for a moment before asking "What did I miss?" Caine gave me an annoyed look. I threw my hands up in innocence "My photographic memory is only useful if I'm actually there instead of Disneyland" I said giving him my doe-eye look.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise "Photographic memory? That could be useful..." He looked at me as if considering me to be on his team. "Okay, you're in." I furrowed my eyes "In what?" "The team" He said rolling his eyes, whoa. I just thought that he considered me to be on his team and he did.

I'm a fucking mind reader.  
If only he knew that it wasn't always as good to have a Photographic memory.  
We walked to one of the cars. The rest was mostly boring and past by in a blur, except an interesting looking kid. Sam, he was .C.U.T.E.

+ He had dimples. The only thing missing is ginger hair, a little taller and a British accent and id marry him.

We were currently in the mayor's office where drake was sitting on the red couch; Caine was spinning on his chair while sucking his tomb? No biting his nail that was it. And Diana was reading a magazine.

I was standing in the middle of the room staring blankly at the wall. I looked over at the others and was suddenly sad, for whatever reason, I couldn't see the future, but I knew theirs was bad (**those who has read Light will know) **

Drake noticed my change of expression and gave me a question look, when I didn't respond he said "Well, what is it? Why do you look so sad?" I just gave him a really sad look while sniffling and said "I don't know, it just suddenly happened for no reason whatsoever!" I exclaimed. Drake just huffed and muttered something about a period while Diana and Caine shared a knowing look.

"Honey, I think you need to give me your hand." I didn't question Diana but simply let her take it. A blank look came over her face before she looked at Caine, suddenly pale and said: "Five"


End file.
